


They Are

by DynamicThesaurus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Suliet - Freeform, SweLiet, SweLith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicThesaurus/pseuds/DynamicThesaurus
Summary: Short, somewhat introspective drabble for the pairing of SweLith.





	

They are cold nights made warm.

They are hands held across dining tables.

They are a gentle touch to the other’s forearm to say _it’s okay, I understand_.

They are never _speak up_

Or _be silent_.

They are never an accusation, but a promise.

They are the promise that everything is all right.

That he doesn’t have to be strong.

That he can be himself.

That he’s allowed to be afraid.

That he doesn’t have anything to prove.

They are grandiose speeches conveyed in a simple touch.

They are slow dancing in the middle of the night, soft humming that drowns out the passing traffic.

They are the long drive home made better with the promise of the other’s embrace on the horizon.

They are stacks of books by the bedside, read and reread but still greeted with a smile

Because somehow, when the other speaks them, the story is new once again.

They are a soft kiss to say goodnight.

They are best friends.


End file.
